Two Months and 365 days
by Perpetual Thoughts and Meaning
Summary: HOLD...
1. Prologue

A/n: Run for your lives! I'M BACK! Jamie DaCarver here to say, Happy Halloween!  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Title: Getting Time With Your Enemy  
  
Summary: Forget everything I've wrote. This is one of my best ficcies EVER. And I mean it. Pairing: Draco and Hermione.   
  
Disclaimer: Look. This says DIS clamer. I DISS the claimer, see? Oh, forget it...  
  
Prologue-  
  
At Hogwarts, two people were staying over the summer due to 'unfortunate' circumstances. Though the two had no clue the other was there, the both of them were suspicious...  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger sat down in the library she thought was empty with a pad of paper and one golden quill. She was writing with a second one. "I see you sitting next to the window, breaking down, breaking down." She sang quietly, glancing around the library.  
  
Draco Malfoy watched Granger from his hiding spot. His hiding spot was behind the shelf that was to the right of Hermione. He was wearing his normal robes, though his hair was spiked everywhere. Gel, who can live without it?  
  
Surprisingly, the mudblood stood up and walked towards the 'D' section of the library. She pulled out a book about the Dark Arts and walked back to where she was sitting before.  
  
Malfoy walked out of his hiding spot and walked towards Granger's table.  
  
"Granger," He drawled lazily, catching her eye, "I need that book."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Well, you'll have to wait, Malfoy. Besides, what are you doing here in school now, anyway?"  
  
Draco sat down beside her and watched her flip pages through her book in the corner of his eye. "I've been here for a while." He said conversationally, "How long have you been here?"  
  
Hermione glanced over at him. "Just today," then she added quickly, "why are you so nice for once?"  
  
"That damn Headmaster of ours said I had to." Draco replied lazily, still watching Granger flipping through pages of the book.  
  
"I learned my parents were wanted wizards." Hermione said after a moment.  
  
"Wanted wizards?" Draco inquired, looking over at her quizzically.  
  
"Yes, wanted wizards. They weren't the Grangers before at first. They were the Potters..." Hermione looked away from Malfoy's piercing stare.  
  
"So, you're related to Potty, eh?" Draco drawled, trying to catch Hermione to look at him and frowned when she didn't even look at him in the corner of her eye.  
  
Hermione quickly changed the subject and handed Malfoy the book. "Here, I'm going. Just leave me alone..." Hermione stood up and when she was just about to push up her chair, Malfoy grabbed her wrist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was how all this insanity had began. That was how Draco realized he was in love with a mudblood. The next day, he had stolen what she had written, and Hermione had a little bad luck in the girl's bathroom.  
  
Hermione ran down the halls, her face a ghostly white. In her arms were two dead birds...  
  
How this all happened, she had no clue. She had found the owls slaughtered in the girl's bathroom.  
  
She didn't see where she was going and she ran straight into the back of Malfoy, who was-dare she even think it-singing?  
  
"I see you sittin' next to the window, breakin' down, breakin' down. Falling over crying that you'd not be missed, but how?" His voice filled the hallway he assumed was empty.  
  
What was he doing? That's what even he wanted to know. He had the urge to sing this song, though he had no clue what it had meant. It was, after all, what Granger had written. It didn't matter, right?  
  
The girl behind him eyes widened. She knew that song. How the bloody hell did he know the lyrics?  
  
"So, will you, will you love me tomorrow? And will you, if you can't, what about today? So will you, will you love-" Draco stopped singing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His face became pale.  
  
"Malfoy." Hermione said haughtily, surprising herself. Hadn't she always been such a nice girl?  
  
"Granger." Malfoy muttered, turning around so he could face her, his face still as pale as paper.  
  
Hermione suddenly became self-conscious that one of the dead birds in her arms was one of Malfoys. Seeing the situation, she held her breath and waited for the harassing she knew would come.  
  
Draco's eyes had narrowed, since his favorite owl was dead.  
  
"Mudblood, what did you do to him?" He glared at her, deep into her eyes, stepping forward, closing in the space between them.  
  
In response to this action, the girl moved backward until she almost jumped out of her skin when she'd hit the wall. She was trapped and she immedently realized that and sobered up.  
  
"I-I found him in the girls stalls. Don't you see that mine's dead, too?" She looked up reluctantly into his gray eyes, her chestnut ones pleading for him to believe her.  
  
"I don't believe you." He spat, closing in the space between them again and put his hands above her shoulders on the wall, trapping her the whole way now. "You're a filthy mudblood-"  
  
A loud crack echoed through the halls and Draco glowered down at Hermione, ignoring the aching red hand print on the left side of his face.  
  
"Don't you dare call me a mudblood, Malfoy," She spat, leaning up so she could glare daggers into his eyes, "or I'll have to call you a Death Eater."  
  
Draco seemed oblivious of how close he and Granger were and leaned closer. "You don't know a shit about me." He whispered, his angered gray eyes never leaving her infuriated chestnut ones.  
  
"Maybe I could get to know you..." Hermione responded, staring deep into his eyes, since that was all she could do. They were so close their foreheads were touching.  
  
"Don't count on it, Granger..." Malfoy whispered before pressing his lips hard against hers.  
  
The kiss ended as quickly as Hermione had realized it. Draco and Hermione weren't in the same positions now; Draco's arms on Hermione's shoulders, Hermione's hands spread across the wall behind her, their mouths only a few inches apart.  
  
Hermione heard a cough behind them and her eyes widened. 'No...' she mouthed.  
  
Draco seemed to realize this too and closed his eyes and did something Hermione didn't expect. He kissed her again.  
  
The kiss was more intense this time. Adding on to Draco pushing himself against Hermione, ( the girl had to stifle a moan), the kiss was mixed with Hermione's uneasiness and Draco's hunger. Hermione merely thought Draco was trying to hide him and her, since his black clothes completely camouflaged them... Hermione was very doubtful.  
  
Draco ran his hands through her hair and she decided to do the same. After a few minutes, the two broke off to catch their breath.  
  
"Hermione..." Draco breathed.  
  
"Draco..." Hermione breathed back, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
Draco finally tore his eyes away from Hermione and looked around them. What was that cough he had heard earlier? Did he want to know?  
  
Hermione looked down at her-no their feet to see the two dead owls laying there. She smiled grimly and thought about she didn't realized that she dropped them. Letting her gaze shift to her feet, she saw she was standing on Draco's shoes. She blushed.  
  
"S-sorry." she apologized, looking up so she could make eye-contact with him and tried to move her feet, but she just couldn't...  
  
"Quiet..." Draco whispered, his eyes darting around them.  
  
"Yes, that's right. You two aren't alone." A very familiar voice said, in an amused tone of voice. "You two know I don't permit other house relationships... But I must say, I'm glad you two are getting along, for once!" The figure of Albus Doumbledore walked towards them. He was dressed in formal purple robes, his tiny purple slippers squeaking through the hall. Hermione giggled at the sight of it.  
  
Draco felt different about the situation. He sighed and reached down, grabbing Hermione's feet. In return. the girl grabbed his shoulders and felt herself being moved beside him.  
  
"Light as a feather..." Draco smirked and leaned against the wall, standing very close to the flush Hermione.  
  
"Speaking of feathers, Mr. Malfoy," A voice drawled behind the Headmaster, "isn't that your owl on the floor?"  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Snape and looked down at his owl on the floor. Finally smelling the decay, he quickly picked up his owl and Hermione's and gave her hers and kept his own. This was not a very good day...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Again, Happy Halloween... I hope everyone likes this. It was pretty fun to write... BTW, review! 


	2. It Really Does Matter

Chapter 2: It Really Does Matter

Hermione and Draco stood close together, as they watched their owls being buried, solemn looks on their faces.

"I had worked so hard for Crookshanks not to eat him, too…" Hermione said.

"Father's going to kill me…" Draco muttered, but his spirits rose when Hermione reached over and took a hold of his hand and he squeezed it tightly. He looked over at Hermione just in time to see her mouth, 'I'll be here for you.' He nodded and pretended to wipe a tear out of his eye. Hermione smiled.

"We loved our owls," Hermione said, stepping forward towards the graves, bringing an unmotivated Draco with her. "We pray for them to be reincarnated as wizards, so they can have a better chance at life." She put her other hand against the back of Draco's, and he did the same to hers with his remaining hand. Both bowed their heads and murmured prayers.

Once back inside Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco walked towards the library, both hoping to talk to each other. "If we were assigned Head Boy and Girl, what would happen with the whole train ride?" Both of them wondered aloud at the same time. Hermione blushed and Draco smirked at her.

"What do you think would happen? We will be spending two months together, just so you'll know. Two months alone…" Draco had an expression on his face that Hermione could not read.

"I _really _hope Dumbledore was kidding about him not permitting other-house relationships…" Hermione said half-heartedly.

"I feel _so_ loved…" Draco said sarcastically as they passed another corridor. He had to admit, he was surprised when Hermione pushed him into the wall.

"You better be," she whispered and couldn't help but give a little shriek as Draco switched places with her and smirked as he swooped down and pressed his lips gently against hers.

McGonagall and Snape were watching the whole scene like idiots. Neither of them had known about the relationship Draco and Hermione shared, until now.

"I never would of suspected…" McGonagall whispered as she watched Draco and Hermione.

"That's just what happens…" Snape muttered.

Draco massaged her shoulders as he continued to kiss her. Hermione let her hands trail through Draco's platinum hair as if she owned it. Hermione didn't even stop herself from moaning as Draco intensed the kiss even more by running his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. He was allowed, and he immedently took advantage and played Battle of Tongues with Hermione. It seemed they were going to kiss forever, but their Professors prevented them from that. A reason for them intruding was because Draco's hands were going lower and lower.

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger!" Called out their teachers. Reluctantly, Draco and Hermione broke off, turning around to face their teachers. Draco had to blink several times and Hermione licked her lips, staring down at her shoes.

"Stupid teachers…" Draco muttered, stealing a glance at Hermione, who was blushing furiously.

"We better not catch you two in another situation such as this…" Snapped Snape. ( A/n: Snape snapped… I got a funny image from that. )

"Yes sir…" Muttered Draco and Hermione in unison, both looking at each other in the corner of their eyes.

"Do it either in the library or your common room-"

"Common room!" Both of them exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, Head boy and Girl…" Said Dumbledore, who had a twinkle in his eye that made Hermione suspicious.

"YES!" Both of them yelled, ignoring their teachers and turned around, both heading towards the library.

"Well, you said the library too, Minerva." Snape said, almost smugly.

At the library, Hermione and Draco were talking in low voices about what had just happened.

Hermione was sitting extremely close to Draco in the deserted spot of the library. Draco's arm was around her shoulders, and Hermione's head was lying on his shoulder.

"I can't believe they found us," said Draco.

"I can't believe you look like you didn't enjoy it." Said Hermione, who was still licking her lips.

"I did!" Draco raised his voice a bit louder; he knew the librarian wasn't there.

"Then why weren't-" But before she could say another word, Draco had pulled her in front of him and hugged her tightly to him.

"I've never felt this way about anyone, Hermione. Please don't do this to me." He whispered into her hair.

"I can't believe I doubted you… I'm the luckiest girl in the world…" Said Hermione, trying hard to prevent herself from crying. "But what when we get back into Hogwarts? Will it be the same?"

"Of course it will… My Father's in Askaban, he can't possibly do anything about it. I'm starting clean this year, Hermione." He whispered sincerely.

"Oh thank you, Draco…" She whispered, crying hard into his shoulder, not being able to hold it in any longer.

Draco grabbed her hands and stood up, pulling her with him. "Now, may we continue?"

Hermione nodded and leaned forward and smiled inside as she felt Draco's velvety tongue once more. Draco's hands were going down more and more and she felt him taking off her robes. In the middle of undressing her, she put her hands over his and squeezed. "Draco, we're only kids…" She whispered, her eyes searching his, awaiting his reaction. When she saw him smile, she sighed in relief.

"Kids can't have kids, afterall…" Draco said and reluctantly watched her put back on her robes. Oh _how _much he wanted her… But if she objected, he let her have her own way, though he'd wait for the day she wished for him to do so.

***************

I loved the reviews I got for this. I hope is fluffy enough for you. I am so sorry about the wait! I am such a horrid person. I'm so sorry it's less than 1,000 words!

Genre: Romance/General

Disclaimer: I'm an idiot. I couldn't create these characters no matter what.

Rating: PG-13 and R-ish.


End file.
